dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Krillin
mistake android 18 wasn't the first person to say the words 'i love you'. goku said it to chi-chi in episode 272 of dragonball z sorry about the bad grammar :P 21:33, 14 June 2009 (UTC) Movies? Why do all the movies have the word Krillin in their title on this page? --Team Midgars Silver Sinspawn 07:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Question should we say how he's bald and has no hair except when he grows it? or put that in trivia that he's bald? idk if thats good interesting info. :Someone who has no hair is bald either way. It is revealed that Krillin actually keeps himself bald and waxes his head, so it is not natural. He only lets it grow out after marrying and settling down. So in the end, we already have that information, as the article does state he is not naturally bald. 21:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Plot hole...Not a plot hole? After re-reading the plot hole trivia thing I came up with a theory(my last one was kinda not eligible). My new theory is that the "Gohan has been kidnapped again" sentence is said because Krillin is thinking "Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz and now Piccolo" so it is possible that Krillin said "Again" because hes thinking Piccolo kidnapped Gohan. Anyone else agree with this theory?--Alpha Lycos 20:51, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Better Krillin picture plz I agree 100% Krillin could have been talking about Raditz kidnapping Gohan not about Garlic Jr. So it should be stated that it may however been a statement about Raditz not Garlic Jr.Rhm 89 05:43, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Gohan's kidnapping!!!!!! Gohan was kidnapped by Piccolo for the express purpose of training him, Gohan nor Gohan's Guardian or Guardian's were not asked by Piccolo if he could take Gohan but took him of his own desire and accord unwillingly, neither Chi-Chi, Gohan, or even when he was alive, Goku never gave him permission to take neither did Bulma, Krillin, Master Roshi, or any one else. Yet in his trivia section it says that Krillin stated that Gohan's been Kidnapped again could only be a reference to Garlic Jr. and not Raditz and eventually Piccolo when he was as I have just stated taken without legal permission. I think this should be fixed any one else agree? Master Roshi: "Mm-hmm, we'll have to ask Goku, and the boy's mother, Chi-Chi, first. Piccolo:"We can't afford the time!" (obviously no permission) Don' give me any trouble, or I'll kill you, and then take him! (Involuntary force) Dragon Ball Kai episode 4 Rhm 89 07:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that's 3 episodes after Krillin's line. 08:25, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that is if you compare Dragon Ball Kai episode 04 with Dragon Ball Z epsiode 7, remember Kai moves at a faster pace so it happens in an earlier epsiode Dragon Ball Kai episode 04 is approximately equivalent to Dragon Ball Z epsiode 6 and 7. Krillin makes his remark in Dragon Ball Z epsiode 7 one epsiode AFTER episode 6 when Piccolo kidnaps Gohan so you are easily mistaken. If you would please watch the epsiodes and not make the error of comparing numbers of Dragon Ball Z Kai to Dragon Ball Z you will see you are mistaken. We must always strive for truth and I thank you for hearing me out and checking it out as I know you will.Rhm 89 06:18, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Okay gotchya. From the article, I was under the impression that Krillin said his line after Raditz kidnaps Gohan, but before Piccolo does. 06:49, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Picture Hey out there. Does anyone have a good full-body picture of Krillin? The one here currently just doesn't seem satisfactory, and the only other decent large one kinda looks like a Zombie (not my word for it, but I do kind of agree with the sentiment). Anyone else feel the same way about this? I figure there has to be better representation for his personality in a picture. 03:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Lol, sorry, I know the current one is bad too. 04:00, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :Hehe, nah it's cool. It was just the best one I could find that has been uploaded to the site already. I didn't have any sort of preference to it, just thought it might be better. Yeah, the current one is not good enough. 04:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) :i can get a good krillin full body pic of krillin if you want is it ok if he has a destructo disk cause i think it would be cool to have that pose right before he scars nappa. 00:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) triva does anbody know why kirllen gots six little dotes on his fourhead --Ponds11 21:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) there incence burns he got from korin tower 00:09, July 30, 2010 (UTC) sorry i meant incense burns 00:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : No, the incense burns on his forehead are from his time training to be a Monk at Orin Temple. Hehe, it's one of the current "Did you know?" facts on the main page :P. All of the Orin Temple Bullies have them also. 01:11, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : lol I see it! i was close i meant Orin tower i mean Cmon there so similar korin tower orin tower i mixed them up :P 01:18, July 30, 2010 (UTC) : Oh my gosh I mixed it up again!! i meant ORIN TEMPLE!!! ok got it :P 14:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) The Origin of Krillin's Name This wiki has a lot of information that is not true or that is without any reference. The origin of Krillin's name is an example. On the page 158 of Dragonball FOREVER, which was published by Shueisha in Japan in 2004 http://books.shueisha.co.jp/CGI/search/syousai_put.cgi?isbn_cd=4-08-873702-4, Akira Toriyama refers to the origin of characters' names. As for Krillin, he says: これは完全にキャラのイメージから雰囲気だけで決めた名前です。この時点では、その後まで、ずっと登場し続けるとは思わなかったのでかなりいいかげんなネーミングです。 (I vaguely decided it (Krillin's name) only by the character's image. At that point in time, I didn't think he would remain in the series for a long time, so I named him pretty perfunctorily.) Therefore, what is written in the wiki now is not true.--大空翼 15:25, August 22, 2010 (UTC)